


Cabaret

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: Sehun is a regular at the local cabaret, and Kyungsoo is his favourite private dancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my aff account! i wrote this one years ago but i kinda like it? so i'm going to keep it haha. enjoy!

The room was bathed in a dim white light. Despite the innocence that radiated with the indistinct glow, the almost blurred effect washing over the walls left everything in its pitiless vicinity exposed.  From every speck of dust floating lethargically against the low draught to every miniscule chink in the wooden floorboards to the tell-tale peeling of the plastered walls; everything was on show.

In the middle of the room was a scantily placed armchair where Sehun sat patiently, silently.

He was leaning against its frame casually, eyes lidded with a dazed excitement. His body was frozen in the comfortable stance he was in; back melted onto the furniture, right leg swept over his left, arms lazily drumming on his thighs – a beat to match the faint  _drip, drip, drip_  of the droplets of water leaking its way out of the corners of the ceiling. Although the gaudy music from outside pounded on desperately on the thin walls of the room, Sehun paid no heed to it, focusing solely and aimlessly at his own beat. 

It was a derisive sight really; the lavishly suited up man idly draped on the moth eaten armchair in a room screaming for maintenance. It was a mismatched picture, one where Sehun definitely did not belong.

But Sehun was here for a purpose. A need he had to fulfil.

A need that was very,  _very_  late.

He pursed his lips, relaxed them, and then repeated once more. His body twitched ever so slightly on its own accord, the beat against his thighs messing up every so often. His eyes wandered around the dreary room; to the peeling corners, the modern clock hanging haphazardly on the wall, the small radio on the side, the coat rack near the door he entered from and finally stopped on  _the other door_  he was eyeing before.

And as if Sehun’s thoughts had been screamed out,  _the other door_  opened slowly, a slim hand tentatively reaching over its edge. A melodious voice rang out from behind it, drowning out any other sounds that may have been present. Sehun froze completely.

“Have you been waiting long?”

_Almost an hour,_ Sehun smiled wistfully.

“Not at all.”

As Sehun relaxed once more with the beat against his thighs, the boy – the  _man_  – he had been looking forward to seeing the whole night stepped into the room.

First, a mop of bronzed locks peeked around, slowly followed by wide eyes and full, round lips. Inch by inch, more of the man’s petite frame and delicate body was revealed. He was dressed in a mesh-like long sleeved top over a provocatively open tank. His legs were elongated by the tight material of the skinny jeans wrapped around the bottom half of his body, leaving the curves of his hips and thighs painfully emphasised. Sehun’s breath hitched as he watched him.

He remained near the now closed door, hands uncertainly wringing together in front of him. Despite the nervous gestures, his eyes remained only on Sehun, following every little movement to every shuddered intake of air he took. He stopped fidgeting and opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, but Sehun clung to every word, “for being late I mean. I was finishing up with another client.”

Sehun cringed. His eyes involuntarily closed as if he tried to block out the reality of the words. He didn’t move from his spot on the chair however, and nearly jolted upright when he felt a weight settle beside both of his thighs.

“Kyungsoo…” whatever he was going to say was hushed with a gentle finger to his lips as the man eased himself on top of his lap, pressing him back into the furniture. He took his finger back and let his palms rest on Sehun’s shoulders. Slowly, he leaned in till he was a hair’s width from Sehun’s face, their heavy breaths mingling with each other. Kyungsoo pressed down a bit harder onto Sehun, who let out a needy huff of air in response.

The smaller of the two smirked at the reaction before tending to Sehun’s left ear, lightly blowing into it. Goosebumps rose along the exposed areas of his neck, his face involuntarily flushing at the not-quite-there contact.

Kyungsoo leaned back and looked at the man underneath him. Sehun appeared to be unaffected by the loss of contact, but behind his guarded expression, Kyungsoo knew he was  _excited_. 

This was how it always started; Kyungsoo would straddle him gently, whisper in his ear, tease him endlessly with feather light touches and loosen him up ever so slightly. Sehun on the other hand, would resist the urge to just  _take_  him then and there, to touch those scrumptious lips hungrily with his and run his hands all over the tight curves of his body.

It was a game Kyungsoo liked to play with all his clients.  He liked to pretend that he wasn’t merely just their private entertainment for the night. He wanted to be remembered by every single person he danced for.  He wanted to ingrain a seed of desperation in each of his clients because he liked the feeling of being unattainable.  He liked the chase.

Sehun was reminded every week he met Kyungsoo that he too was simply a conquest, a part of Kyungsoo’s plan. Despite being the only client to ever return more than once, Kyungsoo never treated him any different to the others. They simply knew each other on a first name basis because of the regular contact, but they never actually made contact.

They’ve never even kissed. And how desperately Sehun wanted to change that.

Sehun was drawn to the wide eyed man the first time he stepped foot into the lowly club in the grubbiest corners of his town. He was first dragged into the building by an already inebriated colleague, and was immediately hauled over to the bar. His protests went unheard as drink after drink was slowly drenching any abstemious thoughts he may have had.

He was completely drunk and staggering his way through a door into the room he thought was the restroom when he was met with a shocking expanse of pale skin and dark eyes. For a second, no one seemed to move, and the pounding in his head was slowly thumping to a stop as the man stood just as frozen as him. The spell was broken with a hurried rush to cover himself from prying eyes and Sehun simple stuttered an apology and left.

Sehun was drunk and he was hoping to erase any pictures entrenched in his mind but when he woke up the next day wrapped around satin sheets and a naked person, he remembered everything.

The next time he visited the place about a month later, he was somewhat formally introduced to the man, this time fully dressed, by the owner of the club itself. He was hastily presented as “our best dancer” before they were both pushed into a dimly lit room – the very same room- to get acquainted. Sehun wandered what it was they were going to do and no amount of alcohol could have prepared him for the show he was given.

He returned every week.

“Pick a song.”

Kyungsoo left Sehun’s lap to walk over to the portable radio vainly sitting atop a table near the wall. Sehun didn’t reply, he never replied. Kyungsoo didn’t bother to look back because this was routine.

He played around with the dials before setting it on a song he liked. The slow, sensual strumming of a guitar was heard before the dulcet tones of the female vocal washed over the room and intoxicated the two of them more than alcohol ever could. The music from outside was deftly drowned out as Sehun and Kyungsoo were submerged in a trance.

From the corner of his eye, Sehun could see Kyungsoo slowly raising his hips in time with each leisured note, his hands moving down to grip onto the mesh of his top to lift it slightly along with his tank to reveal a delicious strip of fair skin. Sehun gulped down his urge to walk over to the man shamelessly teasing him and slam him against the wall.

Just like every other time, as if Kyungsoo could feel the effect of his moves on Sehun, he turned around slowly to embrace the sight of the other slightly squirming in his seat. It wasn’t till almost half the song was over that Kyungsoo started to make his way towards him. Kyungsoo moved like honey; there was a certain viscosity to his step as he approached Sehun, as if the tempo of the song was weighing him down.

He stopped a few feet away from Sehun and turned his back to him. He continued to sway to the beat, the lyrics charging every flick of his fingers and every jolt of his hips like electricity. He continued to tease the other with an irregular exposure to the skin of his hips, the bottom of his spine always on full show.

Sehun prides himself on his self-control; he can bet there would be many a client who would have tried to disrupt the show and have their own way, but Sehun was different. He let Kyungsoo do all the work, move the way he wanted to and be moved the way he was wanted to but there was something about the song, something about the seductive voice that drove Sehun to palm himself as he helplessly watched Kyungsoo move.

Kyungsoo turned around just in time to see hands fumbling around and he smirked at how flustered the other was. And then he moved again, like a panther slowly approaching their prey, Kyungsoo meandered through invisible obstacles as he swayed his hips and sat himself down on Sehun’s lap. This time however, his back was pressed against Sehun’s hard chest, hands holding hands down and hips pinning the man underneath to the chair.

Sehun’s eyes widened as he let out a gasp as Kyungsoo moved against his erection, pressing down on it as if he were experimenting different pressures and their affects. He groaned at a particularly rough lunge and reached out to grab the latter by his waist before his hands were harshly slapped away.

“No hands.”

Contradicting his own words, Kyungsoo leaned his whole back on Sehun and reached behind to wrap his hands around the base of the others neck. The song’s pace didn’t increase, but the movement of hips against hips did as Sehun synchronised his actions with Kyungsoo’s and met him with his own erratic thrusts.

The room became too unbearably hot as the sounds of breathy moans and congealed friction took over. Sehun pressed his lips along the stretched skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva from his collarbone to his defined jaw and lapping up the beads of sweat that had formed. A guttural moan was ripped from Kyungsoo’s throat when Sehun harshly bit down onto the sensitive skin just below his jugular and the grip on Sehun’s hair tightened as he was pulled back harshly.

For a moment, they just sat on the armchair, trying to catch their breath and looking into each other’s eyes, searching.  Sehun searching for permission to lead and Kyungsoo searching for a reason to follow.

The song had stopped. 

The moment the music stopped, time too had decided to follow in its footsteps.

It was as if everything that had previously been creating any sort of movement or sound had completely ceased, and it was only Sehun and Kyungsoo, sitting breathless and silent on the armchair. The room had become a vacuum, and the two were helplessly sucked in and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kyungsoo was still looking into Sehun’s eyes when he slid out his tongue to wet his dry lips and that seemed to finally do the trick.

Sehun grabbed the sides of Kyungsoo’s face and roughly pulled him into a sloppy battle of lips against lips, wrestling against each other with a desperate hunger. Kyungsoo twisted his body as much as he could to reciprocate the kiss in his awkward position but nonetheless glided his lips with the other’s with as much passion as he could muster.

What seemed like minutes or hours had passed before either of them parted for air, Kyungsoo still clinging onto the collar of Sehun’s suit jacket and the latter holding Kyungsoo away from him. The effort seemed futile as his force was shattered and Kyungsoo dived in for another kiss, prying Sehun’s lips open and forcing his tongue in.

Somehow Kyungsoo had managed to get up and straddle Sehun once more, never removing the wanton contact of their mouths. Their tongues were wrestling against each other messily while Kyungsoo’s hands sought refuge in Sehun’s hair. He responded with his own travelling down to the curve of the other’s behind, teasing the skin just above it.

Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss, breaking it ever so slightly to grind hard onto Sehun.  

The other growled in response, sliding his lips down to his jaw. Kyungsoo leaned back and let a loud moan resonate in the room as more of his neck was exposed to the desperate man. Sehun devoured more of the smooth flesh, tainting its surface with bite marks screaming of possession.

“This has  _got_  to go,” Kyungsoo whispered lustfully as he slowly rid of the other’s jacket, making sure to scratch down his arms. Sehun paid no attention to the clothing being taken off, but shivered at the firm touches on his upper body.

“This…” Kyungsoo trailed off, grabbing the end of the other’s silken tie gently in his fingertips, “this is really hot.”

He grabbed it roughly and pulled Sehun in for another kiss, this time much more frantic than the previous ones as teeth clashed against each other and hands roamed around more urgently than before.

Sehun was the first to break off, leaving Kyungsoo winded and whining but he merely smiled. He pulled him back again for good measure, fingers tangled in the holes of Kyungsoo’s top. Sehun frowned.

“This top is just ridiculous,” he muttered, and Kyungsoo just giggled breathlessly before diving in for another kiss.  

Sehun all but ripped the mesh, shredding it to bits with his hands and teeth. Kyungsoo leaned back again at the force as he continued to mercilessly rid him of the wretched top. The smaller combed his fingers through Sehun’s hair, ferociously scratching at his scalp and tugging at the soft strands. Sehun gripped the bottom of the other’s tank and climbed his way back up to his lips, tugging the cloth up and over his head.

“Much better,” he smirked against Kyungsoo’s moans, jolting his hips up to tease the other.

Kyungsoo nearly cried out at the contact, his nether regions already sensitive from the foreplay. Nevertheless, he continued to move against Sehun’s obvious erection, earning grunts and growls against his collarbone. He was matched with a mouth latched on his nipple as it tugged and pulled while Sehun’s arm grounded him in place.

“Oh-oh god!” Kyungsoo lost his mind to the lips slowly making their way down to his navel, arching his back so that the other could get a better access. Sehun’s tongue stopped just above his bellybutton before pulling the other back up for a long kiss.

Sehun wrapped his fingers around the Kyungsoo’s sweat-drenched locks and pulled him back from the kiss, ignoring the lowly growled, “you need to stop doing that.”

“On your knees,” he demanded instead, to which Kyungsoo smirked before obliging, slithering off of him slowly and spreading apart the legs before nestling in between them. He teased the discomfort in front of him, flitting his fingers over the zipper.

“Dammit,” Sehun breathed out before undoing the belt and zipper himself, pulling himself out. He sighed in relief and Kyungsoo froze in awe before smirking again.

“Tell me what you want.”

Sehun groaned when he felt fingers gently stroking him; so gentle, it was as if he wasn’t even being touched.

“I wan-want your hand,” he groaned again when the pressure of the tugging increased, “and your lips.”

“My lips? Then why did you stop kissing me?” Kyungsoo smiled innocently deciding to play oblivious.

“Dammit Soo I swear to- holy shit!” Sehun was interrupted by a pair of thick lips stretching over him, swallowing him whole. He gripped the armchair and leaned his head back as Kyungsoo repeatedly bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the sensitive underside. Sehun thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly but Kyungsoo took it all in, hardly gagging. In the back of his head, Sehun couldn’t help but wonder how he was this experienced, but decided to shelf that thought for another time.

His hands started roaming up under his dress shirt, and lightly scratched the hard muscle of his abdomen. Kyungsoo moved his hands down and gripped his hips, pinning him to the chair to prevent his hips from snapping up again, and pulled out before licking around the head. He made eye contact with Sehun before shoving his tongue into the slit and getting a hiss in response. He merely hummed approvingly and continued to take in all of him, sending vibrations crawling up to Sehun’s stomach making him realise that he wasn’t going to last much longer and pulled the other back up by his hair, the lips making a smacking noise against him.

He stood up, holding the other by his hair still and proceeded to shove a satisfied Kyungsoo against the chair.

“Take your pants off,” he demanded gruffly, doing the same. He kicked his shoes off as well, throwing them into some unknown corner of the room.

Kyungsoo moved slowly, much too slowly for his liking, so he grabbed him again by the hips and pulled his pants down impatiently.

“You were taking too long.”

“So needy,” Kyungsoo grumbled, but kissed him hotly all the same.

“Turn around and spread your legs,” he whispered against his lips while pumping himself slowly, eyes clouded with lust as Kyungsoo obeyed.

Kyungsoo bent down before parting his legs, balancing his weight by placing his hands on the back of the armchair. Sehun teased his back by rubbing his cock on him but never relenting to the silent wishes. He reached his hand in front of the other’s face, indicating for him to suck on the digits.

 “I-” he pushed Sehun’s fingers away from his mouth, but still held onto his hand as he continued, “I don’t need to be prepared.” When Sehun hesitated, he looked behind him and continued in low, sultry voice.

“Besides… I like it rough.”

“I’m not going to hurt you Kyungsoo,” Sehun voice rose with incredulity.

“You’re too invested in me,” Kyungsoo muttered before turning his head back on Sehun, “but fine. Do what you please,  _daddy_.”

Sehun gulped before he felt his hand being pulled into that sinful mouth, the tongue swirling around his fingers slowly. He pushed forward, causing Kyungsoo to rest his knees on the armchair and brought his other hand around him to gently stroke him. Kyungsoo moaned against the touch and continued to coat the fingers thoroughly till Sehun pulled back, satisfied with the work.

He stopped touching Kyungsoo and instead clutched him by his hips while he teased the entrance with his fingertips. Kyungsoo whined impatiently and pushed his hips back, but Sehun decided to work around the edges before finally pushing in one finger.

Kyungsoo gasped and froze, shutting his eyes and allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. Sehun kissed his spine gently and began to thrust in and out, twisting the digit around to stretch him out fully. The other started to writhe in discomfort silently taking back his words from before as he tried to focus on the lips on his back rather than the pain in his rear.

Sehun entered another digit and Kyungsoo gripped the chair harder, not allowing himself to scream at the uneasiness. He felt hands stroking his side as Sehun tried to comfort him, but his focus was solely on the two long fingers slowly ripping apart.

Then Kyungsoo felt it; he arched his back delightedly and abandoned any inhibitions as a loud moan was ripped from his throat. He pressed against Sehun’s fingers shamelessly, wanting to feel the same sense of euphoria again.

“There, please touch me again!” Sehun obliged by inserting another finger and curving all three of them as he had done before. His efforts were met with another moan followed by a hysterical, “more, more!” from the latter.

Sehun thrust in his fingers faster and deeper, resulting in Kyungsoo helplessly clutching the armchair and panting underneath him. He twisted his fingers around, stretching as much of him as he could.

“Please Sehun,” he begged, whining impatiently. “Please. I need you right now.”

Sehun pulled out his fingers slowly, earning a long, drawn out moan from the other. Kyungsoo tried to compensate for the lost contact by stroking himself, but Sehun was going to have none of that.

“Your hands,” Sehun growled while he pulled his tie off slowly, “are too,” he pulled Kyungsoo’s arms back behind his back, “meddlesome.”

“Shit,” Kyungsoo breathed out as he felt his hands being bound tightly by the tie. He wriggled his fingers experimentally and moved forward so he could rest his head on the armchair and support his body. “I liked it better on you, daddy.”

Sehun pulled Kyungsoo back up by the tie holding them together and kissed him long and hard. His tongue invaded in, licking and sucking on the other. Sehun jerked himself and slicked himself with precum before entering the other slowly.

“Fuck!”

Kyungsoo screamed this time not expecting the sudden thrust. He bit Sehun’s lips, almost drawing blood while the other remained immobile till he got used to his size. He felt the hands clench into fist and started to stroke his hip gently before he began to move.

Sehun was slow at first, pushing in experimentally and trailing his back with teasing licks and feather-light kisses. Kyungsoo groaned, still unaccustomed to having someone invade him so intimately.

“You like it rough you say?” Sehun teased after a much rougher shove and Kyungsoo was left whimpering and panting.

“Shut up and please move faster!”

Moans and grunts filled the air as Sehun picked up his pace and shoved himself in deeper and harder. Kyungsoo was pushed forward and he had nothing to hold onto as he was assaulted from behind, Sehun pushing in relentlessly. He bit the head of his arm chair and scrunched his eyes shut when a particularly deep thrust left him screaming.

Sehun formed an erratic rhythm, one that Kyungsoo couldn’t keep up with. he gripped his hair as he pushed in deep and sometimes pulled all the way out before hitting his spot over and over again, lifting one leg onto the armchair to get a better angle.

Kyungsoo was roughly pulled back by his hair again and met Sehun in another sloppy kiss, his moans and whines enveloped in the other’s mouth. He reached around him and tugged his painfully hard erection, earning a loud gasp from the other.

“Oh my god, I’m going to-”

Kyungsoo’s words were interjected by Sehun’s mouth swallowing his scream as he came in spurts of white, all over the armchair and himself. Sehun’s thrusts only sped up at the sudden tightness, and they both gasped as Sehun came inside Kyungsoo. His movements became sloppy as he rode out his orgasm to a halt, wincing as he pulled out slowly.

“Mind untying me?” Kyungsoo got up and turned around smirking, still panting slightly.

Sehun bent down for a kiss, hands roaming behind to untie the knot around his hands. Kyungsoo stretched his arms around Sehun’s shoulders and wrapped them around his neck the moment he was free and leaned his whole body into the kiss.

Sehun broke off with a smile.

“Come home with me.”

Kyungsoo froze. He let his hands drop slowly while a frown took over his face. He hastily broke off and began gathering his clothes.

“Kyungsoo.”

He ignored the startled voice and began to dress himself in the same scanty clothes. He picked up what was left of the mesh and scoffed.

“Kyungsoo please,” Sehun began, “come home with me. You can be happy with me. This isn’t the kind of life I want you live. Please.”

Kyungsoo turned around abruptly, angrily, as he was about to explain why he cannot, why he  _should not_  go home with him. This was his life now. This was what he wanted. This was what kept him alive.

He was going to confront him then and there. Ask him what would happen to him if Sehun decided he was done having his fun with him. How he thought he was any different from any of the other clients.

“Please?”

Kyungsoo instead ignored the plea.  He just couldn’t take the offer. He can’t take the risk.

“Same time next week?”

The light in Sehun’s eyes dimmed as he began to gather his clothes as well, slowly slipping them on. Their hour was almost up, but Sehun still took his time to dress, watching Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye. One day, he will prove it to him. One day, he will make him happy.

“Same time next week,” his lips formed a tight smile before he was pulled down for another kiss. He caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek slightly and turned towards the door he entered from. He paused with his hand on the door knob when a melodious voice rang out mischievously,

“Oh, and make sure you wear that tie daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to copy my original end note when i was 16 omg:
> 
> Honestly what have I done!? I am going to hell for this please let us all pray for my soul (and my dignity). I don't even. I just can't. I can only hope that people even remotely take a liking to this. I can't even proofread it! I am too embarrassed! (Note: if you find any mistakes, please like pm me or something so I can fix it (and save my sanity) or just ignore it because I just cannot deal right now)  
> I'm sorry if I just ruined sesoo for you I just-  
> But if there is an offchance that you did *cough* enjoy it *cough* please don't hesitate to tell me that. I could use some words of encouragement after this... thing...  
> Mumma Chrissy loves you! over and out xx


End file.
